With the advancements in digital technologies, data proliferation and the ever increasing mobility of user platforms which enable and encourage development of third-party applications have become ubiquitous in all sectors of modern society, and as a result, data becomes shared across multiple sources as is use of third-party applications. This has become relevant with the increase of electronic and digital content being used in social settings or shared environments of digital content compared to traditional standalone personal computers and mobile devices. users.
However, to date, content sharing across multiple platforms using various application is lacking the capabilities that provide the third-party applications with access to content or files stored in a workspace that is shared among multiple users in an intuitive and integrated manner.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.